


Mirror Image

by Spurlunk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spurlunk/pseuds/Spurlunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers sees a lot of himself in Scott McCall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://agentvictoriahand.tumblr.com/post/83875297359

Steve had just finished his morning run on a fine spring day. He liked to stop by the Mall, because it was early enough that there were no tourists, just a few joggers and bikers. A young mom was flying a butterfly shaped kite with her daughter, whose delighted giggles made Steve smile. Then something hit him hard on the side of his head, causing him to stagger sideways a little.

"Oh my god, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I wasn't aiming for you, I swear!"

Steve blinked a couple of times and picked up the ball from the grass, handing it to the floppy haired teen. His brow was furrowed in concern and he was holding a lacrosse stick in one hand.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it," Steve said, handing the ball back, but the kid was too distracted to take it. Steve could literally see the moment of realization on his face.

"Wait, you're Captain America!"

"Yes, I'm Steve Rogers. It's nice to meet you."

"Scott McCall, it's an honor to meet you, I've been reading your comics and watching your movies my while life. I used to tell everyone I wanted to be you when I grew up."

"I'm flattered, thank you."

"Yeah, me and my best friend used to reenact all of your World War II adventures at recess, I was Captain America and he was Bucky Barnes - oh. I'm sorry," Scott said, noticing the look on Steve's face.

"It's fine. Bucky would get a kick out of it. Are you in DC on a school trip?"

"Yeah, there was a lacrosse tournament. Our flight doesn't leave till tonight, so we have the whole day off."

Sam came jogging over, panting a little. He leaned one hand on Steve's shoulder for a moment.

"One time - just one time - can't you slow down? Pretend I can keep up with you? My poor ego can't take this anymore," he said. Steve grinned.

"But that would be dishonest," he protested. Sam made a mock annoyed noise under his breath and turned to Scott, who was still standing there.

"Who's your friend?" Sam asked.

"This is Scott. He hit me on the head with a lacrosse ball. Scott, this is Sam."

"I - I didn't mean to! I was just - "

"Relax, he's just messing with you. It's nice to meet you, kid."

"Same here! Um, I was wondering, do you want to come play with us?" Scott asked.

"Sure, but I've never played before. You'll have to show me the ropes."

"I'll just stay here and watch Steve make a fool of himself," Sam said. Steve ignored him and watched carefully as Scott earnestly explained the game and technique to him. Steve felt a little silly and out of place, but he had fun playing a quick game, even though his team lost. None of the other kids seemed to recognize him, and they didn't hold back, one particularly burly teen tackling him to the ground at one point. When they were done, Steve jogged back over to Sam, an exhilarated smile on his face, his T-shirt dirty and stained.

"I got some great shots of you in action," Sam said, holding up his phone.

"That was so much fun. I've never played anything but stickball, and that was back when I was smaller," Steve said. Sam's face softened.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he said.

"Hey Scott!" Sam yelled, and he ran over, eyes sparkling. It was pretty obvious that hanging out with his idol was making this kid's day, and Sam knew Steve had had a great time with him too.

"I gotta get to work, but why don't you two go for lunch later today? Steve has a whole list of different kinds of food he'd like to try." Sam suggested. Scott almost bounced in excitement.

"I love food!" he said.

"Great, me too. Let me go back to our apartment and change. We can meet at DuPont Circle at noon, do you know where that is?"

"I can find it."

"See you then, Scott."

He grinned and ran off to rejoin his teammates, Sam headed to work, and Steve went home.

 

Scott was so excited to have lunch with Captain America he changed into a button down shirt and got to DuPont Circle a good half an hour early. He waited by the bike rack until Steve walked up about twenty minutes later, hair freshly combed and still a little damp.

"Hi! I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"No, I just got here," Scott lied.

"Sam told me there's a good empanada place, if you want to try that."

"Yeah, I like empanadas."

"Good! It's this way."

The two of them took their food and settled on a bench outside in the grassy circle. Young office workers were enjoying lunch by the fountain, and a few old men played chess at some tables.

"I had a lot of fun playing with you today. I never could get into sports when I was a kid, my asthma always got in the way," Steve said.

"I have asthma too! I take medicine for it, to keep it under control."

"That's great, Scott. Where are you from?"

"Beacon Hills. Don't worry, nobody's heard of it. I live with my mom. She's really cool."

"What does she do?"

"She's a nurse. I want to do what she does, but with animals. I work at an animal clinic after school."

"That's nice, it's good to have something you're passionate about."

'What are you passionate about? Beating up bad guys? Defending America?" Scott asked. Steve smiled.

"I used to draw. I wanted to go to art school, but it was too expensive," he said.

"Couldn't you have applied for a scholarship?"

"No, my mother died and I moved in with Bucky. With the two of us working we still barely made enough."

"That sucks."

"It's okay. We had each other. Just like you and your friend."

"Stiles! We're basically brothers, I've known him forever."

"I'm glad. Hey, do you want to go get some more food?" Steve said, crumpling up the paper bag and wiping his mouth.

"You had, like, ten empanadas!" Scott exclaimed. Steve blushed a little.

"I have a big appetite."

"Let's get frozen yogurt, it says on Yelp there's a place a few blocks away."

"What time do you have to be back?"

"I have a few hours left."

"Okay, then lead the way," Steve said.

The froyo place Scott took Steve to was very cute, with paintings of personified fruit on the walls and trivia questions you could answer to get discounts. Scott chose to top his yogurt with chocolate chips and strawberries, and Steve got M&Ms and gummy bears. When he swirled his spoon, the candy made the yogurt turn rainbow colors.

"It is so cool of you to hang out with me, Mr. Rogers. You're like my role model," Scott said.

"Call me Steve. And I like hanging out with you. You're a good kid," Steve said. Scott beamed. Steve sometimes felt the pressure of being a superhero and it stressed him out, but when he could use his influence to make a kid like Scott happy, it was worth it. They parted ways at the metro - Scott gave Steve his hand to shake, but Steve pulled him in for a warm hug.

"Let me know if you're ever in DC again, okay?" he said.

"I will."

"And I'll see if I can come down to Beacon Hills sometime. I'd love to meet your friend Stiles, and your mother too."

"Oh they would be so excited. I'm going to tell them all about you, they might not believe me..."

"Give me your phone," Steve said, and Scott obeyed. Steve found the camera and snapped a quick picture of the two of them, texting it to himself as well.

"Thanks! It was nice meeting you, Steve," Scott said.

"I had a wonderful time."

"Me too!" Scott said, waving furiously as the escalator took him down into the station and out of sight. Steve smiled and decided it was such a nice day out, maybe he would just walk all the way home. It had been a perfect morning, and an even better afternoon.


End file.
